


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by mingowow



Series: mingyu actually (12 days of mingyu) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: This entire day had been a drawn out process. It took Mingyu a good hour to convince Seungcheol to even leave the house and that was under the guise of just going out to look at Christmas decorations around the neighborhood.orMingyu drags Seungcheol to an ice skating rink.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Series: mingyu actually (12 days of mingyu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> mingyu actually: 12 days of mingyu
> 
> a collection of 12 fics consisting of 12 different mingyu ships, 12 different winter/christmas prompts, and 12 different emotions/feelings. prompts were randomized and ship/emotion combination were randomly picked by kind folks on twitter and my cc.
> 
> here is fic one: S.COUPS / ICE SKATING / JUMPY
> 
> please enjoy and look out for the next 11 fics! happy holidays~~
> 
> unbeta'd we die like men

"You're freaking out for no reason!"

"I'm not freaking out!"

"Then let go and stop cutting off the circulation in my arm!"

Seungcheol let out some whine resembling sound from the back of his throat, stomach doing all kinds of flips and somersaults. After a moment, he looked down and, sure enough, he realized he had a death grip on Mingyu's arm.

Slowly, he unfurls his hands from the puffy jacket sleeve and huffs, straightening his posture. Thanks to the one beside him, he had become much more aware of how often he shrank himself into what Mingyu called 'little cutie Cheollie' when he was stressed or scared.

It only takes one speedy ice skater whizzing by their place along the wall of the rink to make Seungcheol thrash around, flailing arms and wobbly legs. He's easily spooked as it is but now having these death shoes (ice skates) laced to his feet, it's a million times worse.

"Hyung! Calm down!" Mingyu barks, followed by a loud laugh.

"This isn't funny!" he wails in reply. He doesn't even realize how he once again is clinging onto the younger's arm as if it's his only lifeline.

"It's just _ice skating_. You're acting like you did when I took you to that reptile petting zoo last ye--"

" _Don't_ ," Seungcheol all but growls. Mingyu knows that unfortunate day was meant to be completely forgotten. "Why couldn't we do something normal?" Casting his eyes downward, Seungcheol pokes at the textured mat below them with the tip of his ice skate. They hadn't even made it out onto the ice rink yet.

This entire day had been a drawn out process. It took Mingyu a good hour to convince Seungcheol to even leave the house and that was under the guise of just going out to look at Christmas decorations around the neighborhood. But of course, ten minutes into their holiday stroll, Mingyu had caught a glimpse of the ice rink and insisted that they go "watch the skaters"... which naturally turned into Mingyu _begging_ (and bargaining, by agreeing to do all their laundry for three weeks) that they give it a spin.

Seungcheol had dug his heels into the dirt the entire time, reluctant. He had his reasons.

"Normal? Hyung, it's ice skating! Not taxidermy," Mingyu laughs, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze while simultaneously attempting to pry it off his arm.

Seungcheol pouts, avoiding the other's eyes as he gazes out at the rink of ice before them. There are a lot of kids skating about, all smiles and giggles, a good handful of them on shaky legs. It makes him feel worse, but that doesn't stop the competitiveness inside him from beginning to bubble.

"You'll be fine. I won't let go of your hand, okay?" he hears Mingyu tell him.

Truthfully, he'd have stepped out onto the ice just because he could never deny the ambitious part of his personality that could never turn down the chance to prove himself. But knowing that Mingyu was going to be there beside him was a nice added touch.

"Well, let's go already then!" he all but yells, nudging the taller towards the entrance of the rink. He doesn't look at him directly but it's impossible to miss Mingyu's megawatt smile even from the corner of his eye.

"We'll stay close to the wall."

"Shut up." Seungcheol takes a breath. "Can we really though?"

Mingyu hums in assurance.

And just as he promised, Mingyu keeps a tight hold of his hand as they teeter over to the lip of the ice. The younger takes a few painfully slow steps onto the ice and Seungcheol, assuming it's for his sake, scoffs.

"You don't have to baby me," he mutters under his breath. But despite his pride, he mimics Mingyu's movements, carefully tiptoeing onto the ice like a baby fawn.

"But you're cute like a baby," Mingyu coos. "Little cutie Cheollie.'

"Hey!" Seungcheol swats at him and the younger instinctively lets go of his hand while cowering away, sliding along the ice towards the middle of the rink.

And as if in slow motion, Mingyu's legs seem to take on a mind of their own, splaying out and losing all control. Seungcheol blinks and suddenly his boyfriend is flat on the ice, sprawled out like a starfish.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me!" Seungcheol gripes, though there's laughter laced in his words. He's suddenly aware that he's on the ice by himself and while he was standing just fine, the realization has his legs quaking ever so slightly.

A couple whizzes past him and he yelps, awkwardly stumbling over to Mingyu, who's finally sitting up.

"Sorry! I'm not good at this," Mingyu laughs, slipping as he very ungracefully stands up on his feet again.

Seungcheol gawks at him and slaps his back, causing the younger to cry out as he nearly loses his balance again.

"What?! You can't ice skate yourself yet you dragged my ass out here?"

"Ow!"

He wants to be even a smidgen upset but the smile stretched across Mingyu's face coupled with the pink tinting his cheeks and the tip of his nose are too endearing to be angry with.

"You wouldn't have even humored coming out here with me if you knew I couldn't ice skate either," Mingyu tells him. Even if he did get tricked, Seungcheol can't argue with the other's sound logic.

"Don't hold my hand," he huffs out, wanting to make a dramatic exit. But his lack of ability makes it a bit difficult.

He still manages to stiffly turn away, stomping in his skates as opposed to gliding on them like all the people around him seem to be doing.

"What? Why?" he hears his boyfriend whine. He doesn't have the strength to bite back his smile, but he still looks back over his shoulder and gives Mingyu a pointed look.

"Because you'll probably drag me down with you."

Despite his words, it's not even two minutes before he reaches out for the other's hand and locks their glove-covered fingers together. If one of them falls, at least they'll tumble down together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ^^~
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao) ^^


End file.
